h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Nixie
Nixie was a main character in the first season of Mako: Island of Secrets. Nixie's character is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets into trouble because she can't stay still. After the first season she went away with Lyla and the pod to find a new home. Biography Nixie is an adventurous and fun-loving mermaid in the Mako Island pod to the extent that she sometimes gets herself in trouble, acting before she thinks. Since she was a hatchling, she's been obsessed with land-dwellers, and has spent countless hours watching them from mainland beaches. Because of this, she is more familiar than the others with the ways of humans, from fashion to ordering food in cafés. Nixie is tasked with guarding the island from trespassers along with her best friend Sirena and fellow pod member Lyla while the rest of the pod holds a full moon ceremony. Nixie thinks both Sirena and Lyla could afford to lighten up. She is not at all happy with being forced to do this task, wishing she could take part in the ceremony with the rest of the pod. Later, Nixie finds an opportunity for some fun when she notices two land boys fishing near Mako as she has always been deeply fascinated by land people. Despite Sirena's insistence that they scare the fish away so the boys will leave, Nixie plays a trick on one of the boys by tugging on his line to think he caught something then helping the other boy catch a fish for real, believing they will go home once they have their fish. Unfortunately, the boys do not leave, but venture onto the island to go camping. In spite of this, Nixie is not bothered in the least and optimistically believes that breaking one law won't cause any problems. Ultimately it's Nixie's mischievousness that helps lead to disaster for herself and the others when they accidentally let one of the two boys named Zac fall into the Moon Pool and they later learn that he has powers and formed a connection with the island. As a result, she and the others are cast out of the pod, much to their heartbreak. The mermaids then decide they must venture onto land and take away Zac's powers so the pod will accept them again, believing that he will lose his powers if they zap him with their own. Along the way, they find a new ally in the Suncoast High school principal Rita Santos, who also happens to be a mermaid. Having the most knowledge about land dwellers and their norms, Nixie initially acts as the leader of the trio in their quest to remove Zac's powers. That said, her knowledge of human social rules is sometimes patchier than she would like to admit and though Nixie throws herself into the life on land, she often gets things wrong, much to the amusement of Lyla. Nixie faces a number of challenges on land, such as trying with little success to keep a stubborn Lyla from causing them trouble as she sets on a one track mind to get Zac. Despite being a self proclaimed expert on land people, Nixie's lack of knowledge, overly optimistic attitude and lack of hesitance to start conflict often gets her into trouble. In "Lyla Alone" she and Sirena attempt to shop for clothes at a girl named Evie's shop and nearly undresses publicly until Evie points them to the change room. They then force Evie to let her try on literally everything in her shop and pay with gold coins not recognized as real currency. Afterwards, they follow her to a shoe store where Evie begins to notice them and becomes annoyed by their pretense. Nixie and Evie then get into a major fight over shoes they both want which results in both of them being banned. Although Sirena tries to apologize, Nixie is not in the least bit sorry and Evie angrily tells them off much to Nixie's annoyance. Now making her first enemy on land, Nixie and the other mermaids are almost forced to give up on their quest to get Zac and return to the sea when Evie gleefully threatens to have them arrested for lack of proper payment until Rita agrees to cover them. When the mermaids soon realize that zapping Zac will not remove his powers, Lyla comes up with a new strategy to befriend him hoping that they can work together to remove them in "Dolphin Tale". Nixie insists on being the one to handle this, but her attempts to befriend him prove awkward and only cause Zac to thinks she's weird. To add insult to injury, Lyla proves much more successful. Not at all happy about realizing she's not the expert on land people she thought and being one upped by Lyla, Nixie chooses to go swimming alone while Lyla and Sirena continue to befriend him. However, Nixie finds herself in trouble when the owner of the cafe, David and his greedy older brother Joe take notice of her while out on a boat, and Joe pursues her. Nixie is chased to a jetty near Zac's place and caught in a net. She is surprisingly saved by Zac as he uses his powers to mess with Joe's boat (believing Nixie is a dolphin) while Sirena frees her. Later, when Zac and Cam have a fallout, the mermaids "learn" Zac's secret when Cam pushes him into the pool. Believing himself to be at Lyla's and the others mercy, Zac admits everything that happened and they assure him that they can be trusted to keep his secret. Throughout Nixie's time on land, it become apparent that Cam had a crush on her, but she did not return his affections although they do later become friends. As the girls make more and more failed attempts to remove Zac's powers, Nixie grows more and more despondent and begins to believe they won't be accepted in the pod again and be stuck on land forever. It becomes apparent that her experience of being cast out has had a negative impact on her view of the world as she begins to show a more cynical and selfish side to her personality, at the same time when Lyla begins to tone down her reckless and acts more like a responsible leader among the girls, while having no sympathy for Nixie's attitude. Nixie discourages Sirena from making an annual gift for her sister Aquata before distancing herself from the other mermaids. While sulking on a boardwalk, Nixie notices a young boy named Ben who is upset with his parents for forcing him onto a boat trip to sail the South Pacific and separate him from his stuff and friends. Finding some common ground with this boy and knowing full well what its like to be forced into a world you don't want to be in, Nixie offers him some advice to only look out for himself because no one else will. Ben ends up taking Nixie's advice and running away from home. When Nixie learns this, she realizes it is her fault. When Nixie expresses her concerns to Rita, she offers her wisdom on how most people are stronger together, then by themselves because when we're alone we're vulnerable. Nixie finds Ben and tries to convince him to go home and that he is so much luckier then he believes, not wanting to see him lose his family like she lost her pod. She tries to convince him that going out to sea could be fun and tries to ask him to see to it the gift Sirena made for her sister reaches her claiming something magical will happen when he's there. Ben initially rebukes the request and throws the shell away in the sea. Believing that Ben will benefit to learn that magic really does exist and trusting him, Nixie jumps after the shell purposefully revealing herself as a mermaid to the amazed Ben. Nixie then tells him all about her pod and when Ben expresses interest in fulfilling her previous request, Nixie instructs him to wait till he's in deep water then throw the gift as far away from the boat as he can during a full moon. Now eager to go to the ocean, Ben promises Nixie that the gift will reach its destination and the two share a tender hug. As Ben returns to his parents and tells them he wants to go, Nixie watches them off and waves goodbye to Ben as they begin their travels before returning to Lyla and Sirena. Nixie and the other mermaids later learned that Zac discovered an object inside a chamber in the land entrance during an exploration with Lyla that Rita identifies as a powerful and extremely dangerous weapon called the trident that mermen once used to nearly destroy all mermaids during a war. Zac however, becomes obsessed with obtaining it. Later, Nixie causes problems for the group when she has Sirena make 36 sea shell bracelets to sell at the cafe since they are in need of money (not giving Sirena a say in the matter). While Sirena is out collecting bracelet materials, she runs into Zac and he is able to get a glimpse of her tail before she swims away. It would take Sirena almost getting spotted a second time for Nixie to realize they need to be more careful. As the next full moon approaches, the mermaids discuss what to do about Zac and stop him from getting the trident. Nixie comes up with the overly optimistic idea of allowing Zac to take the trident so they can take it from him while he is under the moon spell, tired of having to look out for him and get no results. The others are appalled by the idea, especially Lyla who has developed genuine feelings for Zac by this point. Rita also expresses concern that the trident might possibly kill Zac if he touches it, but Nixie is unmoved since they don't for certain and is still set on her plan despite the risk. Lyla believes that the time has come to tell Zac the truth about who they are, but Nixie refuses to let her do that, clearly more concerned how they and the pod could be affected more then Zac. Lyla is disgusted by how little Nixie seems to be regarding his safety and how much danger her plan might be putting Zac. Although Nixie retorts that he will go to Mako always once the moonlight hits him, Lyla is determined to prevent that from happening. Later Cam begins to suspect that something is not right about the three girls with no background whom Zac is placing so much trust in and attempts to warn him, but he does not listen. He attempts to confront them only for Nixie to brush off his interrogations and for Zac to side with her. As Zac struggles to fight to pull of the moon, Lyla attempts support him. However Nixie is disgusted that Lyla is losing sight to their mission to reclaim Mako for the pod and believes that if they continue help him fight the moon that they will never be able to take his growing powers and they are only delaying the inevitable. She accuses Lyla of losing her mind for regarding the safety of a land boy over mermaids, which Lyla only replies with a scornful glare before continuing to support Zac. Finally being pushed over the edge, Nixie decides to carry out her plan whether Lyla agrees with her or not. She allows Zac to see the moonlight so he will give into its pull and go get the trident. As Lyla is forced to carry out Nixie's plan, Nixie suggests Sirena stay behind for own safety but she refuses and the two swim after Lyla. What Nixie didn't realize when she made her plan is that Zac would snap out of the moon spell the instant he touched the trident, therefore exposing the mermaids identities to him. As Lyla frantically attempts to grab the trident from Zac, it activates and kicks them out. As Zac furiously demands answers, Nixie shamelessly cracks a joke about him not being a "mermaid" which earns her a sharp silencing from Lyla. Before taking his leave, Zac expresses his anger and disappointment with her and the others for betraying him. The girls attempt to apologize for their dishonesty but Zac refuses to accept their apology and they are taunted by Cam. Nixie attempts to get him to stay out of it only for Cam to rub in their faces that Zac now knows who his real friends are. The mermaids soon realize that in losing Zac's friendship and trust, they have gained a dangerous new enemy in him. The battle lines are drawn. Despite Zac being against them now, Nixie is as determined as ever to remove his powers and stop him from getting the trident. However, there is initially great tension between her and Lyla because she blames her for losing Zac's trust since it was her treacherous actions towards him that led to their secret identities being exposed to him before Lyla could be honest and up front with him like she wanted. In spite of this, Nixie does not regret her actions as she claims that she did it for the pod and she had no way of knowing that losing Zac's trust was how it would end up. During the second half of season 1, Nixie and the others battle with Zac for possession of the trident. Nixie's laziness and recklessness often gets her, the other mermaids and Zac into trouble. In "Truce" Nixie uses her powers in public to mess with Cam after he annoys her by taking pictures and causes it to go missing only to find out it has a video of Zac as a merman in it. As there mermaids and Zac are forced to work together to retrieve it and Zac makes clear he does not want their help and is only accepting it begrudgingly, Nixie expresses annoyance with Zac's attitude stating he needs to learn to control himself only for Lyla to point the utter hypocrisy of her words since they are in the situation because she couldn't control herself. However, Nixie is ultimately able to fix her mistake by destroying Cam's phone before the video could be seen. Throughout the mermaids conflict with Zac, Nixie also continuously underestimates Zac's resourcefulness only for to get the better of her and the other mermaids time after time. In "The Trident Job", the mermaids attempt to keep an eye on him during a Halloween party to stop him from getting the trident, but he is able to slip away from them. He also tricks them into a wild goose chase with Cam who had left the party early and changed into the same costume as Zac to trick them into thinking he is him and lead them in the opposite direction of the chamber while Zac gets the trident. Lyla and Nixie briefly confront him and warn him that although he has won the battle, the war is far from over. Zac merely taunts them and denies ever leaving the party, gleefully giving them a taste of their own dishonest medicine. In spite of their utter failure to stop Zac from slipping away from them, Nixie still underestimates him and insists he did not get the trident in time and is not as smart as Lyla thinks he is until Lyla checks the chamber herself and confirms the trident is gone. The mermaids then confront Zac over the trident at his place. While Lyla and Sirena try to reason with him, Nixie bluntly demands the trident which Zac replies with scornful refusal and taunts. Quickly losing what little patience she has, Nixie threatens to take the trident from Zac by force if he refuses to hand it over willingly. A fight nearly ensues until Zac's dad arrives forcing them to leave, but not before Nixie warns Zac that they'll be back in a tone that implies that they have all the time in the world. Nixie then suggest they wait till he lives for school and then search every nook and crazy in his house till they find the trident but the search is ultimately a failure. Later, the girls catch Zac snooping around Rita's place with the trident attempt to find answers on how to use it. Nixie once again orders Zac to hand it over and he once agains scorns this demand and prepares for a confrontation. Although Nixie is initially confident they will win since Zac is outnumbered, hers and the other mermaids confidence is shattered when the trident activates on its own and steal energy from Sirena's moon ring. The mermaids are then reduced to cowering in fear as Zac gleefully threatens them with the trident, giving him the opening he needs to make his escape. Although the girls chase after him, he has already escaped the grotto by the time the girls reach the sea entrance. The mermaids make another attempt to get the trident in "Nowhere to Hide" after they successfully conclude that Zac has brought it with him to school. However, Zac is able to see the mermaids before they see him and immediately flees the area with the trident. The girls try to get Cam and Evie to tell them where he is, but they both refuse to talk. Later, the girls are able to trick Cam into leading them to Zac's hiding place. In spite of this, Zac defeats them quickly and easily when they engage him in a fight over the trident. The mermaids have no choice but to admit defeat and retreat, but not before warning him that they are not giving up. The girls then leran from Rita that if they fail to get the trident from Zac before the next full moon, it will destroy the moon pool and the source of all the mermaids power if it is brought there. The situation only gets worse for the mermaids in "Aquata Returns" when Aquata returns to bring Sirena back to the pod but not Lyla or Nixie. Although upset she is not allowed back in the pod and greatly pained by the thought that she will have to be separated from her best friend, Nixie is nonetheless supportive of Sirena and insists she go with Aquata even if that means she and Lyla will have one less ally to help them deal with Zac. Later, Nixie and Lyla are horrified to discover that Zac has found his way to the moon pool again and angrily order him to leave. Zac refuses and demands answers on how the trident and the moon pool are connected. When Nixie and Lyla refuse to answer him, he threatens to take over the moon pool and gives them till the next day to clear out. Not about to give up so easily, the Nixie and Lyla refuse Zac's demands and engage him in another fight only find themselves completely outmatched once again. However, they are saved at the last minute by Sirena, who is able to knock the trident from Zac's grasp giving Lyla the chance to swim away with the trident while Nixie and Sirena prevent Zac from going after it with their powers. In addition to finally besting Zac, Nixie is happy to learn that Sirena will be staying with her and Lyla till the pod comes back. Although Nixie is satisfied with their victory over Zac, Lyla is worried Zac might find it again as she assumes (correctly) that Zac has a plan to get it back. As usual, Nixie remains optimistic and underestimates Zac's resourcefulness, instating Lyla is worrying to much. Eventually Nixie decides to make doubly sure she is right just to ease Lyla's stress, but Lylas insists on going alone. Lyla's fears are proven true when she spots Zac retrieving the trident and she is knocked unconscious trying to claim repossession of it. A horrified Zac brings Lyla to Nixie, Sirena and Rita for help but they are unable to heal her with their moon rings. Nixie then angry confronts Zac for all the trouble he has caused. When Rita comes up with another plan to save Lyla by refueling their rings with the trident and Sirena begs him to let them use it, Nixie scoffs him for hesitating to answer and accuses him of not caring one bit what happens to Lyla. Zac does follow through with their request, but Nixie hesitates to follow Rita's instructions to hold her ring out for Zac to refuel, believing that he will use it to hurt them, but Sirena insists that they have to trust him. Nixie reluctantly obliges, but closes her eyes as Zac activates the trident certain that he will blast them. Zac successfully refuels their moon rings enough to heal Lyla much to everyone's great relief. However, although Zac agrees to put the trident back in the chamber following this, Nixie is still untrusting of him and even suggests they close the entrance whiles he's still inside and leave him trapped there. Lyla scoffs Nixie for such suggestion since Zac helped save his life, but Nixie argues that Zac put it in danger in the first place and believes he might try to get the trident back. Lyla and Sirena however, insist he can be trusted and know he did not intend to hurt Lyla but she is still not convinced. Later, Nixie is disgusted when Zac shows up to the girls magic lesson having been invited by Rita. Between causing their pod to run away, the conflict over the trident, and almost hurting Lyla, Nixie now harbors a great deal of resentment towards Zac which she wastes no time in making known to him and the others, making spiteful remarks about him and demanding he stop being a merman and get out of their world so they an get out of his. She is even more bothered when Lyla sides with Zac and scoffs her for bitterness, acknowledging how significant their request is insisting they give Zac time to think about it instead of just demanding it on the spot. Lyla and Sirena try to convince her she is wrong about Zac, but she refuses to listen and begins distancing herself from them, viewing them as traitors to their kind for associating with Zac. While sulking at the cafe, Nixie later reveals to Cam that another reason for her bitterness towards Zac is that the other mermaids are welcoming him into their group when the whole reason they came onto land was to get rid of his powers. Despite her initial fascination with land people, Nixie shows she has no intention of mingling with them and reaffirms she wants Zac back to normal so she can go back to her normal life. Cam claims to also want Zac back to normal, claiming that their friendship has suffered strain since he got a tail and claiming he only wanted Zac to have the trident because he believed he needed it to protect himself from her and the others. He suggest they work together, though Nixie is reluctant to accept. When Nixie then swims off to the moon pool to be alone, she find Lyla and Zac there and immediately leaves the scene in disgust. Sirena tries to calm her down, but Nixie still insists they are making a huge mistake trusting Zac. Nixie is then sprayed by a soda she is about to drink( which was secretly shook by Cam) and is almost exposed until Cam covers for her. Still irritable over the days events, Nixie only begrudgingly thanks Cam for helping her. Cam tries to console her, but Nixie is still not interested his help, and wishes she had never come onto land in the first place. Later, Nixie rebukes Lyla for letting Zac into the moon pool, revealing all their secrets to him and not being there to help her when she got splashed. Afterwards, Nixie offers to return the moon rings to Rita, but she declines and declares that they have all earn their moon rings much to their delight. Afterwards the girls meet Zac and Evie at the boardwalk where evie apologizes for judging them so quickly and they accept her apology. Having seemingly made amends with Zac as well , Nixie gladly accepts his challenge to a race to Mako along with the other girls, expressing confidence that she'll win easy. The friends then swim off together, accepting that their job to get the pod back is not yet done. In "The Seventh Cycle", it is revealed that Nixie along with Lyla returned back to the pod to join the exploration for a new Island for the Mako Pod to live on. Appearance Nixie is a young teenage girl, she is quite beautiful despite some of her insecurities. She has wavy brown hair and is mid length she is average height and medium weight. her hair styles contains French braids, loose, etc. She also has bright blue eyes that resemble the sea and has a a beauty mark on her face. Mermaid Powers Nixie possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Nixie has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Nixie uses telekinesis to move a beach ball to hit Zac so he would move away from Evie. Hydrokinesis Nixie uses this power in "Outcasts", Nixie and Lyla stopped Zac from bending water. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Nixie helps Lyla and Sirena to dry Zac. Invisibility In "Dolphin Tale", Joe, David's brother, started chasing Nixie when she was swimming and she hid in the canal. She got her tail stuck in the nets and turned herself invisible so anyone looking wouldn't see her. Atmokinesis Nixie is shown using this power in "Battlelines" to create a storm in a bottle and make it rain over Zac. Aerokinesis In "Aquata Returns" Sirena throws the Trident into the sea and she and Nixie play Zac on the ground for him behind the Trident. Electrokinesis As a part of atmokinesis. Nixie is shown using this power in "Truce" to explode Cam's cellphone. Volume Reduction In "Sirena's Secrets" Nixie used this power to shrink Sirena's vocal chords. Trivia *Like Sirena, she can speak dolphin. *For a short time David had a crush on Nixie after looking at her while Sirena sang the siren song. *She is described 'cute' by Cam. *Her name "Nixie" means "Water Spirit." **In Germanic folklore, a Nixie (male: Nix) is a type of river mermaid or water sprite that lures people to drown, similar to the Greek Siren or Celtic Melusine (another water spirit similar to Nixies). The female variety were described as having the tails of fish. These creatures were written of by Jacob Grimm of the Brothers Grimm. **A famous example of a Nixie was Lorelei, who sat on a rock in a European river and lured seafarers to their demise with the sound of her voice. Interestingly, Louise Chatham's boat, the Lorelei, shares its name with this particular Nixie. *She does not appear in Season 2 and 3 as she and Lyla are with the pod. Gallery File:Lyla, Sirena And Nixie Lying On Sand.jpg File:Nixie In Water.jpg File:Nixie.png File:nixie and rita with poseidon.JPG File:nixie with legs.JPG File:Mermaids scared.jpg File:Nixie, lyla, sirena.jpg File:Nixie Eating Lobster.png|Nixie eating lobster File:Nixie.JPG File:Under ice.JPG|Nixie trapped under ice File:Nixie smiling.png|Nixie in the Moon Pool File:Nixie alone.jpg File:Nixie swimming.jpg|Nixie swimming File:Nixie trapped.jpg|Nixie underwater File:Nixie tailed.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena.jpg File:Nixie in the grotto.jpg File:Nixie wearing a raincoat.jpg File:Nixie underwater.jpg|Nixie swimming File:Rita and Nixie.jpg File:David and Nixie.png File:Nixie smiling.jpg File:Nixie talking to Ben.jpg|Nixie in the water File:Nixie pushing Cam.JPG File:Nixie pic.JPG File:Nixie Learning How to Use Moon Ring.jpg|Nixie using the Moon Ring File:Nixie trying to levitate a glass.jpg|Lyla levitating a glass File:Carly sees Nixie.JPG|Nixie's tail File:Nixie talking to lyla.JPG File:Nixie Hungry.jpg File:Nixie Lying in Moon Pool.png|Nixie in the Moon Pool File:Snowy Nixie.jpg|Nixie's tail File:Nixie as a Mermaid.jpg File:Merpeople speed swimming.JPG File:Nixie using Moonring.JPG File:LylaNixieSirena1.JPG|Nixie with Lyla and Sirena underwater File:Nixie Create a Storm.jpg|Nixie creating a storm in a bottle File:Sirena and Nixie swimming.JPG|Nixie and Sirena singing File:Nixie using her powers.JPG|Nixie using her powers File:Nixie Using Atmokinesis.jpg|Nixie using her powers File:Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena sitting in the Moon Pool.jpg|Nixie with Lyla and Sirena in the Moon Pool File:Mako Mermaids With Legs.jpg File:Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png File:Mako Mermaids Underwater.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Power Gestures.jpg File:Mako Mermaids On Sand.jpg File:Nixie Eating.jpg File:Mermaids Using Powers in Zac.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena Invisible.jpg File:Nixie Disturbing Fishing.jpg File:Almost a Kiss.jpg File:Moon's Energy Being Sucked.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg File:Nixie using her powers.JPG File:Nixie Talking on the Phone.jpg File:Nixie's Tail.jpg File:Nixie and Lyla.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena in Grotto.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena in Beach.jpg File:Mermaids.jpg File:Nixie pouring juice on Cam.jpg File:Confused people.jpg File:Trident Sending Power To Moon Rings.jpg File:Evie shopping.jpg File:Nixie and Lyla with Girl.jpg File:Mermaids and Merman Zac.jpg File:Nixie in Channel.jpg File:Nixie and Lyla Arguing.jpg File:Cam and Nixie in Evie Store.jpg File:Nixie and Lyla Invisible.jpg File:Nixie Using Powers.jpg File:Lyla and Girls.jpg File:Nixie With Moon Ring.jpg File:Worried Mermaids.jpg File:Nixie and Sirena Making Bracelet.jpg File:Nixie Underwater.jpg File:Mermaids and Principal.jpg File:Merpeople Running.jpg File:Nixie and Sirena.jpg File:Girls with arms crossed.JPG File:Nixie Smile.jpg File:Nixie and Cam in School.jpg File:Girls Celebrating.png File:Nixie Worried.jpg File:Mermaids at Beach.jpg File:Mako-mermaids DTuosz.jpg File:Outcasts.jpg File:Aquata Giving his Moon Ring for Sirena.jpg File:Nixie_Speed-Swimming.jpg File:Zac confides to girls.jpg File:Mermaid.jpg File:Mermaids Watching Zac.jpg Nixie and the Secret Passage.jpeg Rita and Girls.jpg File:Mermaids_Using_Powers.jpeg File:Zac_falls_in_his_garage.JPG File:Nixie_on_the_Floor.jpg File:Mako_Mermaids_In_Dresses.png File:Lyla_using_her_powers.jpg File:Lyla_and_Nixie.jpg File:Mako_Mermaids_In_Moon_Pool.png File:Mako_Mermaids_Under_Water.jpg File:Nixie_falls.jpg File:Nixie_and_Lyla.JPG File:Zac_and_girls.jpg File:Rita_passed_out.jpg pl:Nixie Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Evie McLaren Category:Acquaintances of Lyla Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Secret keepers Category:Mermaids Category:Merpeople Category:Natural Merpeople Category:Current Merpeople Category:Females Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Acquaintances of Rita Santos Category:Characters with Unknown Relatives